Rogue's Death
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Logan has a night mare and Rogue goes to see him. Based around the movie.


Rogue's Death  
  
I never knew I could love somebody so much until I lost her. I never knew dreams could be so powerful and fear so deadly. Until that awful night when it happened. It started out like usual. I had just gone to bed, when my nightmares started all over again. I'm on an operating table. I know I'm in Canada. But where I don't know. How did I get here? I have so many questions. And then the people started to put needles and metal into my skin. Cutting me open and I wake up frightened. But my worst fear came the next night. One that will forever haunt me. And will never go away ever.  
  
***********FLASH BACK***********  
I crawl into bed again after dinner. I am exhausted from my little battle with Saber-tooth. I have finally fallen asleep when the nightmares start again. I lay once again on an operating table. I see a face. And I know his name now. It is Sinister. He puts a needle in my flesh. Then I feel pain as he and the other people there start to cut my flesh and surgically attach adamantium metal to my bones. And I reach forward with my right hand, feeling the claws extend from my hand. Yelling I stab Sinister. But I hear a girl scream instead of Sinister. I open my eyes to see poor little Rogue; my claws went through her chest and out her back. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shout as she starts to shake. She falls into my arms and cries a little. Her lifeblood pouring over my hands, the bed and sheets, and our clothing, was so warm. What happened is going through my mind. How did she get in here? "SOMEBODY PLEASE I NEED HELP!" I shout yet again. But as I go to yell once more Rogue covers my lips with a finger. And says that she will be ok. She does not fear her death. And asks only for a simple kiss. I kiss her and hold her close crying into her hair. She looks up at me and tells me she loves me and forgives me for she knew it was an accident. Then she dies in my arms. I sit crying rocking back and forth holding her. Scott and Jean then run in. "You're too late, you're just too late. She's dead and it's my fault. I i killed her." Scott went to get The Professor and Dr. Hank McCoy. While Jean sat, on the bed, comforting me. I cried continuously. Hank arrived with Professor Xavier and they took Rogue to the clinic. And I took a shower to be alone.  
  
************END OF FLASH BACK**********  
  
I sit back looking at a picture that was taken the day we got here of Rogue. And a picture Bobby took of us the day after. I'll never get to see her young, vibrant face again. She was so full of hope and joy. And I will miss her southern ways. Poor Marie. I guess she will be at peace now. But she did get her one wish. She got to experience touch. She held my hand and her face touched mine that night. The night she died. I couldn't help but feel horrible as I went to Hank's clinic to see if she was still alive. Hoping beyond hope that she was.  
  
***************FLASHBACK**************  
I walk into the clinic. "Hey Hank. Where is Rogue? Is, is she still alive?" I ask voice shaky from crying so much. He looks up. "Yes Logan she is alive. But her vital signs are getting weaker by the moment. I don't believe she will live to the morning. But you can go see her," he replies sadly yet professionally. I walk over to her bed. She is so cold and pale. "Rogue hey darlin' look at me. Wake up. I am so sorry that I did that. I really didn't mean too. Please wake up." I plead with her to awaken. (I always lose everyone I ever love. I must be cursed.) I think as I watch for any signs of her waking up. She suddenly and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles up at me. "Oh Logan, I am so sorry. It's my fault. I felt that you were in danger and I needed to help you. But I only frightened you. I don't know quit why I felt so propelled to come to your room. But I will never be mad. I love you Logan even though we haven't known each other long. I fell for you the day you gave me a ride in your truck. You are my protector and my friend." I reach out and stroke her cheek as she talks. She is suddenly surprised. "You, you kissed me. And it didn't drain you. My powers are gone. Thank you Logan. I am sad that I will die. But happy that I have finally felt another person's touch on my skin. Thank you Logan. But I feel so cold and tired. I know I won't live much longer. But I love you. And I always will. Goodbye Logan. Just one last kiss, please. A kiss before dying," she pleads. And I lean forward and kiss her for the last time. Our first kiss had to be brought on by an accident, and by her very death. I pick her up and take her out side to show her the sunrise. I wrap a blanket and my flannel around her as we watch the sun rise. I hold her close and kiss the top of her head. She sighs and goes completely still. The sun has rose and she has fallen into eternal sleep.  
  
***********END OF FLASHBACK**************  
I had cried so hard that day. She was the first person to understand me. And now she is gone. I sit on the cliff where we sat before, on the day that she died and watch the sunrise again, like before. And I remember her shrieks of joy, as she ran around the yard from Bobby and laughter as she saw me. I hear her chocked sobs as I stab her again in my mind and her small scream. I relive every memory I collected the few shorts weeks we were together. And I cry once again. I have never cried so much before in my life. And I remember her funeral. And the memories brought on by her death. Home.  
  
***************FLASHBACK******************  
The day of the funeral was sad. She had touched the hearts of so many x-men. They are all at her funeral. She is buried in the mansion's cemetery. But as a small wind blows I hear her laughter. I look up and see her ghost standing in front of me. She smiles and tells me to continue living. Don't give up hope because of her. Then vanishes once again in the fog from the early morning hours. I look up to see Scott lowering her casket into the ground and go up to place my roses on top of it. After it is in the ground each one of the x-men and students, place a shovel full of dirt in the grave. When it gets to me I Take the shovel and start to fill her grave the rest of the way in. And I put her headstone at the top of the grave. Engraved in it is.   
Marie *Rogue* Petric  
Aug. 7th 1979 - July 4th 2000  
Friend. Daughter, Student  
  
I place another bigger bouquet of roses on the ground in front of her headstone. And then walk inside. I shower up and pack some things. I go into Marie's room and Take a necklace and her scarf she always wore and put them on. I pack her belongings that were not buried in her casket and go downstairs with my stuff and hers. I take some rope and Scott's bike. I tied the two small boxes onto the bike then take off. I am going to go back to Canada. To Sinister's lab to find out who I really am. And I am determined to find out.  
  
**************END OF FLASHBACK************  
  
I now know who I am. I am Logan *Wolverine* March. I am supposed to be 45 and I was an army veteran. Used like a machine to kill people in the war. Because of my mutant healing ability's and my claws. I was once in Love with a girl who turned out to be Rogue. But was unknown to either of us because she was only 12 and I was 26. But I now know who I am or at least who I was. Now I am only Logan to Marie. And Wolverine. When I killed Marie I killed Logan. All that's left is the beast Wolverine. I sit at our cliff again and look at the water below. The sun is starting to rise. I know who I am now. And I know that I want to be happy. I get ready to jump off the cliff when I hear a voice. Small and far away at first yelling STOP! I hear it again closer this time. I turn around to see Marie. She is standing there. But is she real or a ghost. I look at her. "Are you a ghost or are you for real?" I ask out of fear that she is a ghost. "I am but a ghost Dear Logan. But please promise me you won't kill yourself. I loved you too much to give up on you. And I don't want you to give up on yourself either. That would be like you giving up on me. Please don't kill yourself. I love you and I will ALWAYS be watching over you. Good-bye."  
I have seen her ghost again. And now I am convinced that she cares. So I decide to just sit down and watch the sun rise some more. And think of how happy I will be and how happy Rogue will be when she see's me in Heaven. "Someday I'll be there with you Rogue. For now wait for me. Until I can be with you again," I Whisper. "I promise. I will be with you again."  
  
THE END  
  
I don't own X-men. I am just a big fan. I do own the last names for Logan and Marie though. And if I did own X-men I'd find a way to become Rogue in real life and have Wolverine become real so I could date him as Rogue. But any ways. That's the end of my story. Just if you write to me put about story in the subject box.  
Email: Indonesiac@hotmail.com , TrishTom@hotmail.com , DeathsDarkAngel@hotmail.com   
I C Q #: 92326625  
Yahoo Instant Messenger: Mako_Chan_N_Usa_Chan  
AOL: NeverThere2Cry  



End file.
